


Raiders of the Lost Heart

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A speculative drabble based on the reported new complication to the HG/GL 'ship. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Raiders of the Lost Heart

Raiders of the Lost Heart

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A speculative drabble based on the reported new complication to the HG/GL 'ship.

++++++++++

Their first meeting was her saving his life.

The second was when Carter begged her on formal museum letterhead to get him a few League members to make an appearance at a fundraiser.

The third time was when he invited her back to the museum to view his artifacts.

The fourth was when he unsuccessfully tried the museum viewing and fundraiser tactics again; she agreed instead to coffee at the League's embassy.

"Why are you trying so hard?" she finally asked him, her wings twitching.

"Because I like you."

He'd never seen someone look so bewildered in all his life.

END


End file.
